Categories
by ChaosFTW
Summary: Everyone tries to label their relationship. Here's why it'll never work. Sasunarusasu.


A/N: Here is where I make myself horrifically unpopular amongst my OTP's fandom…

Warning: mentions of homosexuality, swearing and general crudeness and (in some people's point of views) mentions of anti Sasunaru.

Please read to the end if you're a Sasunaru fan, it gets better.

You silly people and your quaint little categories.

It's quite amusing to hear you argue over such petty little things.

I've lost count of how many time's I've walked down Konoha's busy streets and heard the familiar argument:

"Naruto is obviously straight!"

Or

"Sasuke is too hot to be gay, and I'll rip off anyone's arms who dares say otherwise!"

You would've thought after 3 months it would've been old news. No longer a question of debate or a matter of interest and people would've just left us the hell alone! But people just don't give up.

Why?

Because they want to classify us. They want to drag us down, shred the very _essence_ of what we are to pieces and reduce us to a silly little label. Even you lot. Even you who are not so closed minded and would support a homosexual relationship between us- you still have your silly little fandom's and "Sasunaru" OTP.

Frankly- you disgust me.

Me and Sasuke are not gay for each other

Deal with it.

Nor are we just your average best friends.

Deal With It.

We are in love, with each other.

"How can that be?" I hear you ask. "How can 2 guys be in love with each other and not be gay? It makes no sense!"

2 words: Romantic friendship. "Gay" is a sexual term. By using that label to define us you reduce us to 2 guys in a bedroom fucking like rabbits. That is not _us_.

"_**Us**_" is me and Sasuke sitting on the sofa together on a rainy day meditating silently with our legs intertwined.

"_Us_" is me and Sasuke sharing a bed when we're cold or lonely and we need each other for company. (The fangirl's had a field day when that one got out…)

"_Us_" is Sasuke whining at me for not keeping his favourite fruit (tomatoes) in the fridge and me giving him a playful shove in the direction of the nearest greengrocers.

That's the difference between love and lust.

Sasuke will never tie me up with a piece of rope and fuck me madly against the wall, and equally I'll never dress up as a girl and do a lap dance for him and his own sordid fantasies.

That wouldn't be _us._

We simply understand each other. It's the reflection of a promise we made the second we bought Sasuke back to Konoha: No more secrets. No more lies. Just openness.

It's just love.

So when I feel like kissing Sasuke- I kiss him, when he feels like holding my hand he'll take it, and when we feel like telling each other we love each other, God dammit we say it!

So does that make it a weaker kind of love than that involving sexual fulfilment?

That is open to interpretation.

But I'll tell you something- I've never felt more happy in my life than when I'm with that bastard, and I'll never settle for anything less than this ever again. It will be this love, or no love.

So when a silly teenage fangirl comes up to ask, asking if we really were "gay for each other" and wailing how it would "break her heart" if the "2 most hottest guys in Konoha were taken with each other.", me and Sasuke simply look at each other and smirk. Our private joke. He takes my hand and tears fill her eyes, as her predictions have seemingly been proven correct. Sasuke sends her a _look._

"We're not gay." She looks up, startled and then gazes confusedly at our linked hands.

"Then why-?" the girl asks quietly, her small, naïve, closed mind not able to comprehend something that cannot be placed into a definitive category.

"Because we love each other very much."

Don't try and define something you can't understand

Placing us into a category is like trying to find the meaning of life.

Pointless.

A/N: Flames are actually not hated in this case. This was meant to be a provocative piece, challenging the closed mindedness of the fandoms. Just remember- If you flame- you simply prove my point- that society needs to label each other and degrade the people in it to make them fit in. (slams down her philosophical diary.) I rest my case!


End file.
